


All I want for Christmas

by ReddieSpaghetti



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Dear Santa, M/M, Young boys being selfless, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReddieSpaghetti/pseuds/ReddieSpaghetti
Summary: Young Richie writes a letter to Santa, but instead of asking for toys, he decided to be selfless for once and wrote about his Ed’s instead.





	All I want for Christmas

All I want For Christmas 

Dear santa, 

I don’t want any gifts. All I want for Christmas this year is to start seeing my Ed’s smile again. You see it’s been so long since I’ve seen him truly smile, this past year it’s been fake smiles. His father died over a year ago and he hasn’t been able to move on and is in so much pain. 

I miss his smile. It used to be so bright that it could blind someone. Or maybe just me, because I already have such bad eyes. Anyway the point of this letter is that Eddie Spaghetti is my best friend, my favorite person in this whole world, and I miss him. I wish that I could make him smile, laugh, and be happy, but I know that the pain he is going through will never erase, it will always be there. If anyone deserves to be happy, my Ed’s does. 

Love Richie 

~  
Eddie gets that letter from Richie to Santa as a Christmas gift, along with a gorgeous framed picture of Richie and Eddie wrapped up in each other’s arms, both of them wearing such happy smiles. That is what makes him smile again after his father died over a year ago. That’s when he realized that he felt more then friendship for his best friend, and that Richie truly did care about him.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think.


End file.
